


Hear All About It

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Family, Hobbit Culture & Customs, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: News spreads quickly inside Erebor. Bilbo Baggins is to be guardian of his young cousin Frodo. The Mountain is a-buzz with such a story and cannot wait for each chapter to be told.





	Hear All About It

 

 

 

The news spread quickly – a letter had arrived at Erebor for Bilbo Baggins and it hadn't come by raven. There had been careful words exchanged at the door and then Balin had appeared, his face serious as he had discussed with the messenger what had been brought to the Mountain's door.

 

 

Many Dwarves watched now, for the King's oldest and most trusted advisor did not involve himself in the hum-drum business of messages. Many ears strained to hear but eventually the doors closed and Balin held a neat bundle of paper, sealed, it seemed, with blue wax and string. What could it mean?

 

 

Balin took it straight to the great hall where Bilbo Baggins was likely keeping company with King Thorin. It was known throughout the Mountain that Bilbo Baggins was considered the King's companion and spent much time at his side. It was also said, by those brave enough to speak it while hoping they wouldn't be overheard, that Bilbo Baggins was a useful influence on the King. When a Dwarf wanted to make a particularly difficult request of the soverign, they waited for Bilbo Baggins to be present too.

 

 

Now every ear in the hall was listening as Balin handed Bilbo Baggins his message with little ceremony. The Hobbit stared and opened it with great confusion as the guild audiences continued with King Thorin who looked as concentrated as ever on the Dwarf addressing him. It was only when his companion gave a shocked gasp that the King removed protocol and paid him every attention.

 

 

“What is it?”

 

 

*

 

 

The news spread quickly. A Hobbit child, even smaller than Bilbo Baggins. A cousin that Bilbo Baggins had always loved now found itself an orphan and the parents' will had made plain that the child should be placed with Bilbo Baggins. The letter was one from reputable Hobbit lawyers, requesting Bilbo Baggins' presence to see this matter through.

 

 

Why shouldn't the child be immediately sent to the Mountain? That was where it would live after all. Bilbo Baggins had chosen to live beside King Thorin once the King had woken after the great battle. There many warriors who spoke of raising a crowd to claim the child, who talked of the way such disagreements should always settled. But, it was also said, there had been a contestment of the will, by other relatives. Bilbo Baggins had been heard ranting about Saville-Bagginses and silver spoons and King Thorin was said to be ready to have a guard mounted immediately to retrieve the boy. For family were to be protected and law was to be followed.

 

 

There were others that agreed with King Thorin. The Company that had brought Erebor back to the Durin line were often seen discussing such action. But in the end, an announcement was made that Bilbo Baggins would leave Erebor for a time to retrieve his child, accompanied by the King himself. Prince Fili would rule in his place, well advised by his mother Princess Dis and by Balin of course. Several of King Thorin's Company were chosen to accompany the party to Hobbiton. All of them had volunteered.

 

 

Bilbo Baggins spent time in the kitchens, wanting to take comforting homemade food, both Dwarven and Hobbit, for his cousin. He collaborated with the very willing cooks but refused the jewelled hair beads that King Thorin persisted in wanting to present to the boy. It wasn't the way Hobbits did things, Bilbo was heard to say, and he didn't want to make the situation worse with the relatives fighting the will. King Thorin packed the jewelled hair beads anyway and called for the smiths and weavers to produce several beautiful gifts, to show the Hobbits how Dwarves lived. Bilbo Baggins was not amused, in fact he seemed exasperated but he could not stop the King's commands. And there was a smile on his face some saw that seemed to be full of a certain anticipation. He was Dwarven enough already.

 

 

*

 

 

The news spread quickly of the Hobbit child's name. Frodo Baggins, proclaimed at the gates of Erebor as King Thorin, Bilbo Baggins, and their company rode out for Hobbiton. The proclamation told all in the Mountain of the boy who would be brought to family, as his parents had willed it, and of the King's departure and who would be left on the throne in his place. Crown Prince Fili looked serious in his circlet and bowed appropriately towards his King, his eyes warm as he wished them luck and safe and swift journeys. His brother, Prince Fili's protector, wore all black and his own bright circlet. Some said he was pining for an Elf who currently worked in King Bard of Dale's shadow. King Thorin had met many times with King Bard, Prince Kili had not. But that was very disreputable news.

 

 

Frodo Baggins was the name and every Dwarf muttered it to themselves or to each other. A Hobbit name, but a Baggins had helped restore their kingdom. A Baggins was valued by the King, by a wizard and by many more besides. A Baggins had chosen Dwarves over Hobbits. Frodo Baggins.

 

 

It seemed to the crowds gathered that Bilbo Baggins was worried and perhaps moved also by the proclamation. His hands trembled against the reins of the pony he rode and King Thorin stirred as though to still them though instead simply held Bilbo Baggins' gaze which had the same effect. It was not a secretative glance, one that the crowd were not meant to notice. It did not need to be proclaimed that Bilbo Baggins was so highly favoured by King Thorin.

 

 

*

 

 

The news spread quickly of the royal company's return. There had been messages received by Crown Prince Fili, ravens were loyal to the Mountain and its King still and would find King Thorin no matter where he lay. News of the journey had been spread throughout the Mountain – about the welcome Bilbo Baggins had received and the attention the Dwarves had gotten, especially in such a place as Hobbiton.

 

 

Now the party had returned, though only guards at the gate had witnessed the actual return as it had occurred deep into the night. Once daylight arrived and the forges were fired up once more, the news broke swiftly.

 

 

Many crammed into the great hall to glimpse the boy that their King had rode out to claim for his companion. Some said he was so small that he wouldn't fit in any Dwarven clothing, or that he had been taken before the Hobbits could try to keep him from Bilbo Baggins. There was a lot of talk as Dwarves craned their necks to see the truth.

 

 

Frodo Baggins was small and delicate, especially by Dwarf standards. But he stood beside Bilbo Baggins and held his hand. He had very curly brown hair and enormous blue eyes and he wore simple breeches with a cream-coloured shirt. His feet were bare and very hairy. It was said that Bilbo Baggins preferred to walk without shoes, that it was a Hobbit's way, but that first the quest for Erebor and then the Mountain itself had forced Bilbo Baggins into shoes.

 

 

The Dwarves of the weavers guild looked at Frodo Baggins with practiced eyes and measured him without the need for stick or tape. There were several shades of blue that would suit the boy and the cut of his tunics would need to be much narrower than for any Dwarf. The smiths were thinking about the boy's circlet and ring which the King had yet to order but that would need to be made within a month. The tinkers thought about toys they hadn't made in many years and now might make again.

 

 

“Our journey was a success,” King Thorin did not have to raise his voice to command silence. “Frodo Baggins is to live here with his cousin Bilbo Baggins and under my protection.”

 

 

Bilbo Baggins was seen to squeeze Frodo Baggins' hand and bent down to murmur quietly to him. The boy seemed shy and very quiet, his eyes so wide as he gazed around the room constantly. The Dwarves stared back, unused to such a small child in the Mountain, so fragile-seeming. One Hobbit had been fascinating enough for frequent talk; now there were two.

 

 

*

 

 

The news spread quickly, thanks to the songs sung at the company's return. Apparently many Hobbits had believed Bilbo Baggins dead, despite the letter that he had sent home explaining his absence and leaving instructions for what was to be done to his home.

 

 

A Hobbit he trusted, his gardener apparently, had cared for Bilbo Baggins' house and had been full of news about everyone Bilbo Baggins knew. Then Hobbits had begun arriving to see for themselves that Bilbo Baggins was not only still alive but had arrived in the company of Dwarves and that one was wearing a crown. There was a great deal of Dwarven laughter at this stage of the song – some Hobbits had been convinced that Dwarves would want to eat them while many others were fascinated by the gold King Thorin wore. Nothing had ever been seen like it in Hobbiton.

 

 

Of course King Thorin had been gracious and commanding and had said many good things about Hobbiton, because it had after all raised Bilbo Baggins. Here, there was cheering and a fiddle solo that continued until the fiddler was given a drink to shut him up.

 

 

Then Bilbo Baggins' relatives had arrived, some daring to claim that King Thorin was not royalty at all and that his presence was as unwanted in Hobbiton as Bilbo Baggins'! But Bilbo Baggins had stood up strong, not once drawing the sword that he wore on his belt, and had presented the contract, made many months ago now, with King Thorin for his role in the quest. It surely proved all that had gone before. A Hobbit lawyer had examined it at length and had declared it valid indeed.

 

 

There was more cheering here, especially as the song moved onto the scene of greatest triumph – how Frodo Baggins was rightly restored to Bilbo Baggins' keep. The lawyer had heard both arguments; one from the grasping relatives consisting of how unsuitable it was that Frodo Baggins should grow up away from fellow Hobbits and with his strange cousin who was notorious for adventures, a most un-Hobbit trait that would always come to no good. There was much heckling from Dwarves here – adventure had brought them Erebor, it had brought Bilbo Baggins to great triumph and to a Dwarven King! No good indeed.

 

 

Then Bilbo Baggins had spoken firmly and eloquently, of how he had loved Frodo Baggins' parents and how saddened he was by their deaths and moved by the will that named him guardian to their only son. He said, yes he had been on adventures, great ones that had brought him to a home that could be Frodo Baggins' too, but ony if the boy wished it. He would not tear the boy from a place he loved. This was great Dwarven wisdom and Dwarves nodded to one another, pouring more drinks.

 

 

Also, Bilbo Baggins had added, if Frodo Baggins left with him, he would ensure the boy visited Brandy Hall at least once a year. Dwarves, he had said, would understand this, having fought so hard for their home. He was showing no end of Dwarven understanding himself.

 

 

King Thorin had spoken briefly, adding only that he had two nephews of his own and would be honoured to add a third. He would offer Frodo Baggins his full protection and claimed that the boy would be well taught in Erebor and that he knew of no one more suited to caring for the boy than Bilbo Baggins.

 

 

The lawyer had taken time to consider but had agreed to Bilbo Baggins' proposal. Frodo Baggins would live with his cousin, should it be the boy's wish, and return to Brandy Hall at least once a year. Frodo Baggins was asked for his thoughts at this point. He had been sat in Bilbo Baggins' lap for the proceedings, so delighted to see his cousin again, and had proclaimed that he wanted an adventure too, and to live with his cousin Bilbo Baggins.

 

 

The sound of cheering and stomping feet seemed to reverberate about the great hall for many hours once those songs ended. Frodo Baggins didn't hear them, ensconced as he was in the royal quarters, with a great deal of food and the company of his cousin and uncle.

 

 

*

 

 

The news spread quickly of Frodo Baggins' likes and dislikes. He liked porridge for breakfast very much, especially with spoonfuls of honey. He also liked honey in warm milk before he slept. He liked the songs and dancing of Dwarves and wanted to learn both. There was much proud enjoyment at this from the minstrels. While he didn't have a natural Dwarven feel for the music – he didn't stamp hard enough or bellow loud enough – Frodo Baggins was a very eager happy student. The minstrels were extremely proud of how often he sought their company and could be heard boasting about it over ale most evenings, especially after Frodo Baggins joined them for a song during the evening feast.

 

 

Frodo Baggins liked to visit the forges and watch the steam and see how metal was smelted and swords were formed and the delicate jewellery drawn out. The smiths welcomed him, ensuring he kept back from the blazing furnaces under the watchful eye of the royal guards who accompanied Frodo Baggins everywhere. Frodo Baggins was sometimes permitted to choose jewels for hilts of swords and rings and broches. Those pieces became highly sought after, and whoever wore them did so proudly, speaking of a royal choice.

 

 

Frodo Baggins also liked to visit the kitchens. He was as fond of food as his cousin, with the same odd liking for many small meals throughout the day – he too talked of second breakfasts and the like, it was odd. There was great energy to Hobbits, Dwarves decided, it was the only reason there could be for their frequent consumption. He liked the cheeses and cakes best and was offered a great deal of both whenever he entered the kitchens. The cooks were more than happy to try new recipes to gain his smile and time. Honey cake became a new favourite in the kitchens. Bilbo Baggins gave instruction that his cousin should not be spoiled though, and had severe talks in the kitchens, forges and many other places besides. Frodo Baggins' pockets were often discovered to be full of crumbs.

 

 

He was not yet old enough to smoke a pipe but he was looking forward to the day he could. He loved the smell of the tobbaco his cousin smoked and the rings Bilbo Baggins could produce with a puff and great practice. It reminded him of home, he said, and he would hold his cousin's hand, nestle up against him and watch with wider eyes than usual, liking to trail his fingers through the rising smoke.

 

 

Frodo Baggins did not like thinking of his loss. He suffered from nightmares – the royal guards heard him crying and made sure to swiftly seek Bilbo Baggins each time. King Thorin often joined him and was heard to tell stories to aid in the young boy's sleep, stories of Bilbo Baggins' bravery and how safe they all were in the Mountain. He would stroke the young boy's hair and accept the hugs the boy would give him, a warm look in his eyes that Bilbo Baggins returned, his fingers entangled with the jewelled digits of King Thorin.

 

 

*

 

 

The news spread quickly – Bilbo Baggins was creating a garden. It was a small plot to start with, obligingly close to the royal quarters, and there were many who volunteered in its creation. Frodo Baggins helped of course, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his delicate elbows, his skin happily smeared with dirt as he worked beside his cousin. Many Dwarves remarked that the Hobbits looked much more at ease in the dirt than either of them did with a sword – Frodo Baggins had begun lessons with a short weapon like his cousin's and showed no greater apptitude than Bilbo Baggins but continued to learn as Bilbo Baggins did (who did so with a lot less enthusiasm).

 

 

There were vegetables and herbs planted for the kitchen, and flowers too, seeds brought from Hobbiton when Bilbo Baggins had fetched his cousin. Frodo Baggins seemed just as sure with plants, the two of them delighting over soil and seedlings as much as any Dwarf with a new blade. King Thorin watched when there was time for it and gave great attention to everything Frodo Baggins pointed out and told him about. Bilbo Baggins smiled at them both with an affection that the minstrels were already writing songs about (not to be performed until permission was received from both Balin and Princess Dis).

 

 

*

 

 

The news spread quickly – Frodo Baggins was to be recognised officially as part of the Durin line. He would not inherit Erebor or the Blue Mountains but he would be added to the records as nephew of King Thorin. He would not exchange his last name for Durin, a Baggins he was and a Baggins he would remain. Of course.

 

 

A circlet was made for Frodo Baggins, as simple as the one made for his cousin and to be worn only for official occasions. It was lightweight and silver with only the occasional gemstone. Bilbo Baggins, for all his extraordinary fuss about clothing, required only the simplest of jewelled adornments. It puzzled most Dwarves. Why insist on pocket hankichiefs but refuse a single bracelet? It was so very strange.

 

 

Frodo Baggins accepted the circlet with great awed excitement and a necklace that he would wear every day. It too was silver, a chain from which hung a pendant, featuring only the symbol of Durin's line on one side and his Hobbit name on the other. There was great competition to make these pieces but eventually a smith was decided on and Frodo Baggins liked the work a great deal. Even Bilbo Baggins approved, shaking his head at the talk of perhaps more jewels for the boy?

 

 

It was suggested that a crest should be created for the Baggins branch of the Durin line. Bilbo Baggins protested that he was perfectly happy with King Thorin's, adding that he knew it was a great honour. He did not object when a simple leaf design, like several of the plants in his growing garden, was suggested. His eyes went warm and nostalgic and his fingers traced the lines. Frodo Baggins did the same. They both smiled.

 

 

*

 

 

The news spread quickly outside of the Mountain. There were Hobbits living in Erebor, Hobbits who were considered part of the Durin line. One was companion to Thorin, King Under the Mountain, Bilbo Baggins who had parlayed with Elves and Men and had tried to broker peace before the battle had even begun. He was often present for matters of state, a voice that was listened to though everyone always said that Dwarves listened to no one but themselves.

 

 

There was a younger Hobbit, Frodo Baggins, cousin to Bilbo Baggins, now nephew to King Thorin. He was beloved of Erebor and would not be a miner or a smith like his uncle and princely cousins. There was, it was said, great competition for his entry into one of the many Dwarven guilds.

 

 

They wore fine clothes, no leather or armor and were rarely seen with swords on their belts. They wore no jewels, but did requently wear dirt across their fingers and elsewhere across their skin. Sometimes, so too did King Thorin.

 

 

_-the end_

 


End file.
